


这个勇者明明超强却过分温柔

by Ivansher



Category: Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 某幻荣幸地穿越了。
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship, 花幻 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	这个勇者明明超强却过分温柔

**Author's Note:**

> 半个慎勇paro

某幻荣幸地穿越了。作为勇者被女神召唤来异世界，打怪升级，干翻魔王，拯救世界。

啊不对，是个男神。

叫花少北，挺好听的，可能是地球老乡。

男神也很负责，新手教程很到位，某幻一路升级拿装备，还结识了不少队友，都挺靠谱。

男神，不，北子哥主要负责奶，但是怎么看都很能打的样子。神界规定我不能动手——他是这么说的。

结果有次某幻差点翻车，北子哥冲上来把BOSS手撕了。

你就当啥都没看见。

花少北扭过头。

后来某幻就没翻过车了，一路打到魔王城，一顿围殴通关。回到首都，国王给封了骑士和地。

你可以回故乡了，花少北告诉他，或者等寿命用光，时间点是一样的。

那挺舍不得兄弟们的，某幻挠挠头，我还是留下吧。

花少北点点头，然后消失了。

骑士某幻度过了他的一生。去世前他想，故乡和家人很近了，可还是没有再见北子哥一面。

某幻荣幸地穿越了。作为勇者被男神召唤来异世界，打怪升级，干翻魔王，拯救公主。

男神叫花少北，挺好听的，就是有点耳熟。

结果公主自己逃出来了。她擅长治愈魔法，希望帮勇者一起讨伐魔王，某幻答应了。

公主喜欢唱歌，还是吟游诗人的曲子，很好听。某幻跟着学了几首。

有天晚上他起来守夜，听见花少北也在唱。

你怎么偷听啊！花少北吓了一跳，某幻也吓了一跳。

对不起我不是故意的。你唱得挺好呀。

你唱得才好听。

花少北小声嘀咕。

打完魔王，某幻带着公主回城，国王愿意把公主嫁给他。某幻委婉拒绝了。

你可以回故乡了，花少北告诉他，或者等寿命用光，时间点是一样的。

这里挺美的，某幻有点不好意思，既然有机会，我想试试吟游诗人。

花少北点点头，然后消失了。

某幻没来得及叫住他。

吟游诗人某幻度过了他的一生。去世前，他轻轻哼着那天晚上的歌。

某幻荣幸地穿越了。作为勇者被男神召唤来异世界，打怪升级，干翻魔王，拯救世界。

男神叫花少北，挺好听的，人也挺好看。

魔王很谨慎，在新手村派高手堵门。好在北子哥更谨慎，抢一手把某幻拖回神界。

这里就是神界啊，某幻四处张望，哎，只有你一个神吗？

花少北说你赶紧练级，不然打不过。我陪你练。

北子哥很能打。有次他不小心伤到某幻，愣了一下，手忙脚乱给他治好了。

小伤，我没事的，北子哥你别紧张啦。

某幻想摸摸他的头，手伸出去却停住了。

花少北眨了眨眼，然后退开一步。

那就接着练吧。

魔王不好打，但某幻已经满级了。他一套补刀加鞭尸，确定魔王没第三条命才罢手。

你可以回故乡了，花少北告诉他，或者等寿命用光，时间点是一样的。

这次不用见国王了？

花少北猛然抬头，盯着他看。

我想留下来。你可以多陪我一会儿吗？

某幻伸出手。

不行。

花少北扯出一个笑容。

你该回去了。

某幻荣幸地穿越了。作为勇者被召唤来异世界，打怪升级，干翻魔王，拯救世界。

魔王叫花少北，挺好听的。

听说神界召唤过不少勇者，都失败了。他们都说自己打败了魔王，回了故乡，可是过些年魔王又出现了。

这次神界召唤了初始属性最强的某幻。他一路打到魔王城，干掉了魔王，没有什么难度。

不用再试了，花少北，我没有睡着。

某幻对着魔王城的空气说。

你没杀一个勇者，就是引他们过来做个梦，有什么意思呢？

因为有人能陪我一会儿。

魔王花少北出现了。

我只会让人做梦而已。他们的梦都很有意思，外面的世界很大，我却出不去。

某幻想了想，坐下来。

那我陪你吧，我想看一看你的梦是什么样的。

原来你想当男神啊。

某幻伸了个懒腰，跑那么快干嘛，明明每次都想留下来陪你的。

可是你不需要我。花少北低头说，勇者打败魔王就够了。

某幻笑了。他拉起花少北的手。

这次的魔王不好对付，只要能解决，神界答应我实现一个愿望。

花少北，你愿意去我的故乡看一看吗？

~~花少北荣幸地穿越了。被勇者召唤来地球，当UP主，迎娶勇者，走上人生巅峰。~~

~~勇者叫某幻，性格是难以置信的温柔。~~


End file.
